


河南国的一天(五)——武汉撤侨

by mohu_literature



Series: 河南国大总统 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 膜乎
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature
Summary: 【突发新闻】河南国临时大总统已签署总统令，要求立即撤离所有河南国公民。
Series: 河南国大总统 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656214
Kudos: 2





	河南国的一天(五)——武汉撤侨

【新豫社新郑姆斯特丹/法拉盛2月22日快讯】法拉盛时间2月21日傍晚，河南国豫民党总书记、河南国临时大总统王清营在从法拉盛行宫前往曼哈顿下城的金融区送外卖的间隙，在时速20英里的电动车上发表重要讲话。其间由于频繁骑错车道，王总统的讲话引起热烈反响，多次被迎面驶来的汽车喇叭声和车主咒骂声打断。

王总统在颠簸的电动车上强调，现在是肺炎疫情关键期，要求河南国人民再接再厉，争取趁着没人上街，偷光全世界窨井盖和地下电缆。王总统表示，河南国临时政府已经安排了十批次可超载一百人的十座小客车前往周边国家撤侨。另外，河南国目前不承认双重国籍，凡是有配偶是河南国公民的只允许配偶本人上车。由于河南国已经成为疫情重灾区，河南国临时政府已经安排将所有河南国本地人员进行强制隔离24天，请各位海外豫侨在回国后放心上街。在此期间，王总统将继续送外卖，坚决维护稳定法拉盛低端人口和曼哈顿下城区高端人口的共生关系。

另据河南国外交部消息，目前河南国驻世界各国的葱油饼和胡辣汤摊位和已经停止办理各类河南国签证，请广大海外人士及时规划前往河南国的行程。葱油饼摊位目前仍为河南国公民提供领事服务，请广大海外豫侨在当地城管工作时间之外自行前往摊位和摊主进行沟通。


End file.
